Song of the Time Traveling Poet
by ZongXiong006
Summary: Time traveling. A Poet, who once spread Music and Literature throughout history. The one who started the Renaissance has now become a criminal. Zenique Alkmene is a passionate 17-year old girl who lives with her Uncle in Providence, RI. When she meets Lysander Ainsworth, her life dramatically changes...and when Time and Space collide like never before, the world becomes at stake
1. Chapter 1

My parents were always overseas working at some intellectual corporation, so I never see them and there's the fact that my two older brothers are in the military…leaving me by myself, with my uncle, but they visit when they can. It was only when I arrived at Sweet Amoris High school, when my life dramatically changed.

But one thing for sure is, I have to tell you about _him_.

It all began when I stepped into school grounds on that sunny day. The leaves on the trees started to fall gently as the breeze danced with them before they touched the floor. I brush a leaf off my shoulder as I made my way into the school building. _Do I have everything? Enrollment form, I.D._ I went through the list of the items I needed and checked off everything, even looking through my bag and pulling out my papers to make sure everything was in order.

The school hallway was empty. _Am I late?_ I sighed and looked for the Main Office. "Oh, you must be the new student, Zenique, correct?" I hear a voice and I turn around to see an elderly lady smiling happily at me. "Y-yes, ma'am." I say quietly, but surely. "Classes have already begun, but it will be fine. I suggest you go and see the Student council president. He'll have everything you need and If you have any questions, he's the one you turn to, alright?" She continues smiling and I laugh unsurely, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Yes ma'am…but um…where would the Student Council president be at?" I ask. "Just continue straight and it should be the second door to the right." She points out and I thank her. _Typical school, typical day and maybe your everyday average Student Council President, who knows_. I was able to find the door and opened it, a strange light blinded me and I never realized how bright a room could be, but it soon faded and I see a boy standing by a desk, his back was turned to me and he didn't seem to notice my presence. The windows were opened, which was the reason it was so bright in the room. I wasn't sure what to do at the moment and the only thing I knew what to do was just clearing my throat, so I did.

The boy turned and looks at me surprisingly, his expression soon faded and he smiles at me. "You must be the new student," He holds his hand out formally. "My name is Nathaniel. It's nice to meet you." I examine him closely. His hair was a golden in the faded light, his eyes seem to carry on the same color. He had light sandy skin with sharp but kind facial features. I realized how long I was looking at him and quickly took his hand, lowering my head. "N-nice to meet you!" I stutter embarrassingly, shaking his hand. He laughs and I let his hand go. "Now, I'm sure you have everything you need to enroll here, the paper work and your I.D?" He says. I reach into my bag and pull out the papers. "I have everything here, paper clipped together and everything." I say as he leafs through the paper. "I don't see your I.D" He says and my heart stops. "W-What? But I….." _I swear I had it, I must have dropped it outside, or-_

I immediately stood up. "I'll go look for it! I'm Sorry!" I run out the door quickly to the front gates, looking at the ground for my I.D. _It has to be here somewhere!_ I kneel down and searched the floor. _How could I have lost it!? I'm an idiot! Why is it not here? It was the last place where an I.D would be at!?_ It was the only place where I pulled everything out of my bag. _Did someone take it? Impossible! No one was around when I was here._ I made my way towards what seemed like the courtyard, obviously, since there was a bench and a few basketball hoops._ Maybe the breeze took it somewhere._ I brush my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Where could it have gone?" I ask myself. "Yo." I hear someone and I look around, seeing a boy with blood red hair wearing a red skull t-shirt under a very nice looking leather jacket. _Winged Skulls?_ "Ah….H-Hi?" I say. "I think you dropped this." He tosses me my photo I.D and my face lightened up. "Thank you so much! I was so worried!" I thank him again and again. "Try not to lose things." He sounded annoyed, more so, angry. _He didn't even say you're welcome._ I look at my I.D, making sure it was alright, then I noticed that the boy was still standing there.

"I found it in the hallway. You ran right past it." He says; he held the same angry expression and I clutch onto my I.D. "Um…thank you again." I walk past him and then turn to a run._That was weird. I felt really uncomfortable around him._ I made it back to the Student Council room breathless, "What happened?" Nathaniel stands up I walk to the desk and slam my I.D onto the table, "I found it!" I say, huffing and puffing. "It's rare to see students serious about attending here. Well, everything's in order now, welcome to Sweet Amoris High school" He smiles happily at me and I feel my face flush and I look away, pressing my finger to my cheek, "Ahaha….."

My once black and white life changed since I've attended Sweet Amoris High school, but what I didn't know was the darkest parts of this city and the person I wanted to know best, may not be who I dreamed he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathaniel couldn't really show me around the school, but I was free to look around myself. _"I'm here most of the time, so if you need anything, just come ask me."_ I revert back to his words and recall his charming smile, shaking my head, your typical boy president of course.

I started to hum a little as I explored the school, finding my locker and my classroom. Eventually I went back outside to the courtyard. The boy wasn't there though, I wondered who he was. He appeared to be the bad-guy or the bully, but…he returned something that didn't belong to him and most bad guys would have just left it alone….right? I came upon a fountain and a great view of the lake near the school. The sun's reflection against the water's surface seemed to sparkle as I walk by it. I was dazzled by its beauty of the crystal clear surface._ I've never seen a lake so beautiful._

I became so distracted my foot gets caught and I fall over and trip, scraping my palm on the floor, "Oof!" _What did I trip on? There's nothing-_

As I struggled to get on my knees, I turn my head to look at what I had tripped on, but to my surprise, it was someone's leg. The boy was already sat up and his expression was stun, but his eyes caught a hold of me tightly though; one golden eye and the other emerald. He had handsome complexion and his silver hair was brilliant even in the faded light blocked by the trees above us, some of his hair fell over his left cheek, which his silver colored strands turned to a dark green and black color. I feel my chest tighten and my face flushes warm. "Are you alright?" He rushes to his feet and helps me up. The world seemed to brighten and an aura of light surrounds me. _Why do I feel like this?_ The boy's voice wasn't clear to me in my haze, until reality washed over me, "Oh…I-I'm…fine." It was still. My words came out quiet, like always. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have been in the way, I was about to meet a friend and you suddenly came by." He doesn't smile at me; his face was still and formal and I feel my face to calm my blushing and look away from. _His clothes…are….is he wearing Venetian cloth? He's not one of those rude rich boys is he?! No…that's impossible!_ "oh….no it's alright. I-I'm new here an-"

"Your hand," He interrupts me and I went silent. I look at my palm, seeing the scrap had already turned purple and bruised, "A-ah it's o-okay! I'll just get the nurse to examine-I mean look at it-I mean-" I stutter embarrassingly and face reddens even more. How am I supposed to react?! "I-I'm sorry." I lower my head to hide my flushing face, I hear him chuckle, "There is no need," He says, "My name is Lysander Ainsworth…and you are?_" Lysander…like the Spartan general?_ I meet his eyes and take a deep breath, "Zenique…Alkmene." I say, darting my eyes back to the floor. "Alkmene…" That was all he said as he crosses his arms and places his fingers at his chin, thinking. He didn't really say anything else and it got awkward.

"You said…you had to meet a friend right?" I speak and he snaps out of his daze, "Oh, yes! It was a pleasure to meet you, until next time." He turns around and goes back to hiking. He heads to the school and I take a last glance of him before noticing a notebook on the ground by the fountain. _Wait, is this his?_ I quickly grab it, but when I was about to run and return his book he was already gone. _He was heading back to the school anyways; maybe I'll see him in the hallways sometime today_. I sigh and I look at the notebook. It was just a normal notepad anyone would buy; I would have expected him to carry a leather-back of some sort...or something fancier. I shake my head._ I also…didn't really apologize properly for tripping on him. I might have hurt him and he tried to hide it_. I hold onto the book and made my way back to the school.

In the courtyard, students have already seemed to be either changing classes or on a break, I wasn't so sure, but as I neared the entrance of the building, someone runs into me and I was pushed back, "Oof!" I turn my body around to see a girl standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I ask. _Wow, her clothes are really pretty!_ This girl had long silver hair and bright golden eyes, a bit more yellow than Lysander's right eye. She also seemed to be wearing the similar style of clothes like him, but her clothes were obviously more for girls, with the white skirt and the Victorian like styled jacket and boots. "I'm alright, thank you! You are really nice, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new" She smiles gently._ She's also really pretty! Ah! It's starting to seem like I don't belong in this school!_

"Y-Yes, I'm Zenique." I say. "My name's Rosayla, it's nice to meet you, I would like to stay and talk but I have somewhere to go." She points to the gates with her thumb. "Are you leaving early?" I ask curiously, "I'm going to see my boyfriend; he works at the Clothes Shop." She blushes and she smiles brightly, "Nice meeting you!" She runs off before I could say anything and I was left alone…again. _Wait…did she say the Clothes Shop?_ I turn around and entered the school building to start my class. It's always been like this anyways, but it'll be alright.

The Nurse was able to bandage up my scrape and apply some ointment in case of infection. I thank her and head to my next class with an excuse note. I wasn't late, but right when the teacher spotted me, he made me introduced myself in front of the class immediately. I stayed calm and kept my composure and stated my name. No one liked standing up front and doing that, but I didn't really mind. I was given the seat in the back by the door, I would have preferred the window seats, but they were taken already by the students who have been here longer than me. The History teacher began the lesson, starting from the Mesopotamia Era and instructed us to take notes. Mr. Liam was a great teacher, he was obviously passionate about teaching the past and enjoyed telling assorted stories of leaders and glory while showing videos and pictures on the Smartboard.

Before I knew it, the lesson had already ended and the students were free to visit with one another. I didn't feel like getting to know anyone so I just pulled out my notebook and began doodling on the margins until I could come up with something to write. _Notebook._ My mind eventually drifted off to Lysander. My heart begins to pound and I run my fingers through my hair._ Why do I feel like this?_ I filed through my mind a reason to why my heart pounded so. Maybe, he was something new, something different in my grey life. That was my reason now.

Class ended and the student body poured out of their previous classes and headed to the next. "Hey, you're Zenique right?" A girl walks up to me before I entered my class. She had fading fiery hair twisted into a braid that fell on her left shoulder. She wore a royal purple shirt with long green stripped sleeves, shorts and purple and black striped leggings with high top converses. "Yes." I answer. "We'll be in the same class together!" She smiles. _Word spreads fast around here._ She continued to speak to me, but I didn't really say much. I sat by here anyways though; she was friendly and I had to give her that.

"I really like your last name, Zenique" She suddenly says, "You do?" I ask and she nods, "Yeah! It's Greek!" I give a little smile while I take my notebook and pencil out, "Where did you move from?" She asks, but before I could answer the bell rings and the teacher immediately takes roll. She notices me after calling Iris's name and happily asks for me to introduce myself in front of the room. I stood up and stated my name, and then I sat back down, She shrugs and begins the lesson.

In the room, I notice by the door was the boy who returned my I.D. He seemed focused on the lesson for a little, but then his eyes wandered off into space, "That's Castiel; I know his hair kind of catches the eye." Iris giggles a bit, noticing that I was looking over at him. "I…sort of lost my I.D card and he found it." I reply quietly. At least I know his name now, the conversation ended and classes continued on until lunch. "Are you an only child?" Iris continues to ask questions, I didn't mind answering them though. "I have two older brothers in the Military, My older brother is in the Navy and the other's in the Marines." I answer and she becomes fascinated. "My uncle owns the Clothes Shop nearby..." _Wait, didn't that Rosayla girl say her boyfriend worked there?_

"Oh, Castiel, I didn't see you there." I hear Iris and I snap out of my thoughts looking up to see that red haired boy, Castiel, walk over to us. It was lunch that afternoon. I quickly turn back around and munch on my cheeseburger. "So, Zenique, we're in the same third hour class, nice introduction." He says and I stay quiet. "Lysander isn't with you today? Is he even here?" Iris asks. _Lysander?_ "He's off doing whatever, probably went to see his brother." He answers. _Oh! This is your chance to thank him for returning your I.D, Zenique!_ I turn around and look at Castiel. He glances at me, his arms crossed, trying to look all tough. I clear my throat and began, "I want to thank you again for finding my I.D card, I wasn't able to thank you properly." I say and he looks away, "It wasn't a big deal…You're a strange person." He says and I was shocked a little.

"Give her a chance Castiel, she's new." Iris says to him and they both argue with one another and I continue to eat my lunch. _So…Castiel and Lysander are friends. They both seem like the non-talkative types._ I wasn't able to give Lysander his notebook until after school, when I was lucky enough to catch him by the gates before wandering off, he didn't say much when I spoke to him, and it was hard. "I-I'm really sorry!" I say as I pull out his notebook and held it out to him. "I couldn't find you all day and I didn't apologize for falling over you. You also dropped your notebook when you left, but by the time I picked it up to hand it back you were gone." I say. I was getting nervous and I couldn't look at him in the eyes. "I was worried that someone might have taken it, but yet again I drop it. Thank you." He gently takes his book from my hands, his fingers brush against mine and I take a deep breath. He walks off with out saying anything to me and I feel a little upset. Before I take a step to leave, I see his arm raise up and he has his hand in the air, a gesture of a farewell. I didn't say anything and I didn't move, but I watch as he turns the corner and disappears from my sight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Malcolm and Edward wrote?" I say to my uncle as I rush to grab a muffin and a small cartoon of chocolate milk form the kitchen. Uncle Todd waves the envelopes around and asks, "Don't you want to read them?" His hair was wavy and lopsided from sleeping. He works late tonight, but decided to wake up to see me off to school. "I have no time right now." I say, swiping the envelopes from him, "But I will during lunch today or when I can!" I carefully put them in my bag and rush out the door, "I'm off!" I shout, "Oh! Okay! I won't have time to cook dinner, but I'll drop off some take out!" He shouts after me as I take a bite of the muffin and wave.

It's been two days since I've arrived at Sweet Amoris. So far I like it here. The classes are easy, campus is open and the beach isn't too far from here too. I haven't been able to see it yet though; it would be my first time if I do.

I threw away the carton of milk before entering the school building and I see Rosayla; she spots me as well and smiles at me. We were in the same first hour class and I was amazed of the dress she wore today. It was pure white silk and lace, vintage-like. She had a dark purple corset with silk bright purple ribbons cris-crossing up to her chest and tied in a magnificent bow. "Oh, wow, you're dress." I say and she giggles, "My boyfriend made this for me isn't it gorgeous?" She twirls around and I smile. We enter class and sat down for lessons. For a little we had a decent conversation about clothing. I told Rosayla I really like the medieval time period. She points out that her boyfriend likes the Victorian age and how he got her into it, until the bell rings and the teacher settles class down for the lesson.

We were covering subject clauses and the students were given a worksheet to work on after the lecture. I finished the assignment early and I was just staring off into the distance, thinking of- "Zenique?" I hear the teacher and I perk my head up from my notebook. She gestures me to come to her desk and I do as she says._ Am I in trouble? Am I not allowed to daydream?!_ I always assume those kinds of things. I stop and she turns her chair to me, holding out a yellow package, "You don't seem busy at the moment, but could you give this to the Principal's Assistant in the Council room please? Or anyone who knows what to do with this?" She asks and I willingly accepted her request. She hands me the small yellow package, it seemed like something was stuffed into it but I just take it and left, making my way to the council._ Isn't Nathaniel always here? There are other people who hang around here too? _I reached the Council room and wrapped my fingers around the door knob opening the door a little, but to hear someone talking, "You don't realize that what you're doing is a crime correct?" Nathaniel's voice became clear as I stood still with my hand around the knob still, "_They_ will come after you and you know that too. What you're doing is going to get you killed, but you still persist on finding that thing"  
"It is not a _thing,_" I hear another voice. "_It_ is an object of our very existence, You will not do it, but I will. I will find Kronus and retrieve what was once ours." it sound like Lysander but I couldn't tell, "You don't have a lot of Leaps left, it's better to use them for better causes. You're chasing after a myth." Nathaniel replies and I hear shuffling, "There's only been one person in history that has been able to gain unlimited use of Time Leaping and you say you're going to find a way to achieve that first and then find Kronus? They are only chasing after ridiculous myths and lies. Just give up" _Time Leaping? Kronus? What is Nathaniel talking about?_ I opened the door wider and held my composure. Nathaniel was by the bulletin board in the room but no one else was with him. Nathaniel was looking at me with a surprised expression but then he greets me happily, "Zenique, how can I help you? You were just the person I wanted to see." he says as I hand the package to him, "This is from Ms. Vera," I say. _If no one was in here…Could I have imagined it all?_ "What did you need to ask me?"  
"I've gathered some close friends and we've decided to throw you a welcoming party." he charmingly smiles at me and I'm drawn aback, "F-for me? Why? What?! N-no no, that's not necessary" I say stumbling on my words. "Nonsense!" he puts a hand on my shoulder, smiling still. "It's a traditional thing. Everyone in the school comes and you get a chance to meet them all." Well it didn't seem like a bad idea, it would be nice to meet more students at the school, "Alright, when is it?" I ask. "It will be by the beach at five; it will only last until around eight so you don't have to worry about curfew or anything. Also I would advise not to wander around the woods by the lake tonight...or any night, there's been accounts of a few rabid foxes running about and they're more aggressive at night. Okay?" he says. "Rabid foxes? Has the city's animal control not done anything about it?" I ask. "They've just been spotted the day before you came but they are foxes after all." he had a point so I accepted the invitation and left, but I kept thinking about what he was saying and talking to that person about. _Time leaping is impossible, are they insane….Boys._

Lunch had come early and I was eager to read the letters from my brothers. I pulled them out from my locker but I dropped a book on the ground and I reached to grab it, "My, my, my, aren't we the little special snowflake?" I stand up straight and I see amber and her posse snickering at me. I hold my ground and she tosses her hair behind her shoulder, "What's this?" she notices my letters in my hand and she grabs it before I could. "Oh look, love letters! Who is it from I wonder? Or are you giving them to someone?" she asks and my face flushes with anger, "Give those back amber." I say calmly. She slowly rips open the envelope and pulls out the letter.  
"My dearest Zenique, oh how I treasure you so, do not ever leave my side!"  
She mocks and then laughs and I swipe at my letter retrieving it back. I give her an ugly look and I stand my ground, "Don't you have an oven to stick your hand in?" I ask. "Why don't you go mind your own business once in awhile,_ sweetie_." That made her furious, "Don't tell me what to do, and don't you sweetie moi, oh and also, I thought I made it clear before, _stay away_ from my brother." she storms off and her posse follows. I sigh with relief that she's gone and I quickly leave to read my letters outside.

Malcolm and Edward were both doing fine at base. I felt relieved that they were alright, I wish they could be around though, I was angry at them that they chose to serve but there was nothing I could do. I was left alone for so long. "Zenique?" I look up to see Castiel standing by. "Castiel." I nod. "Why are you always alone?" he rubs his temples and I reply, "I was reading my brothers letters for your information, they're serving in the military after all, remember?" he crosses his arms and shrugs, "Is there something you need?" I mutter. "Just passing by that's all, are you going to the party tonight? It's about you after all." he grumbles. "Well it's about me I might as well go right?" I say. "Hmmm..." he glances out into the distance and I was curious to what he was thinking. "I have a feeling something big is going to happen." he says then walks off, not saying another thing._ And I'm the strange one?_

After school I took a shower and pulled on something nice to wear. I chose a thigh length lace dress. It had periwinkle blue straps tied in small ribbons and another wrapped around under my breast line. I wore black ankle length leggings and silver sparkly flats. It was suppose to get a little chilly tonight so I put on a grey jacket, trowing the hood over my head. I left the house, leaving a note for Uncle Todd in case he got home early, but I doubted it since he's working a late shift.

Nathaniel gave me directions to the pier and beach also writing to bring any snacks or drinks which would be nice, so I stopped by the dollar shop and bought some chips and dip, "You're dressed quite nice tonight young lady, are you going on a date with a boy?" the store lady asks and a man shows up beside her. "Ah n-no! There's a gathering going on by the lake!" I say quickly and they both chuckle. "Careful on your way there. Mind if you go by the woods, those rabid foxes are still about." the old man says, "I heard that the bears have them now." the lady says. I pay for my things and left, it's starting to get darker now. I still didn't know my way around the city yet but Nathaniel's directions were quite complex and clear, eventually I was able to find the pier and running into Rosayla. "Oh! You came!" She was dragging a man with her. "Oh, Rosayla." I say, then I look up at the man…or a guy. He was wearing a Victorian styled jacket and suit, much like how Lysander's is. Rosayla showed up wearing a flowing long light purple dress, it looked heavy but the material used was light. Her hair was styled up to show her neck and she looked like a wealthy Victorian woman.

"Wow, you guys match!" I almost exclaim and they both smile, "Oh, this is Leigh; he's my boyfriend and the boy who works at the Clothes Shop." She introduces the guy to me. "It's nice to meet you." He smiles charmingly. _Wow…she's lucky._ Rosayla suddenly turns back around as if she was looking for someone, "Where's Lys?" She asks Leigh. He also turns around and looks. "Oh? Where did he go?" I was confused of what was going on? "Um…was there someone else with you guys?" I ask. "I'm here." I hear a voice behind me and I whip around to see Lysander standing around. "L-Lysander!" I back away and almost ran into Rosayla. Lysander wore a different outfit then he did at school today, he always wore the one at school like a uniform, but now it was different. He was still dressed in black, but the designs on his coat, shirt and pants were a teal green color. He had a golden badge over the left side of his chest. Silver rose shaped button ran down his coat and a silver zipper ran up his jacket. He also wore a white long sleeved undershirt. His boots were grey with the same teal straps on them like his other outfit. "You can't just pop out of nowhere like that." Rosayla says, catching me. "Oh. I apologize." He glances at me and I blush, turning away. "U-Uh…we should get going!" I march off and Rosayla chases after me.

We meet up with Iris and she takes my chips and dip to put them with the others. "I still don't think having a party for me is necessary." I say to Iris. "Don't worry it's custom, the Student Council arranges it every time a new student comes to school, it'll be fun!" She grins and I glance over at the water. The setting sun in the distant cast golden swirls on the water surface, it was beautiful. "Zenique! Come on!" Iris calls and waves and I see Other familiar faces turn to look at me, Castiel, Nathaniel, Iris, Rosayla and even Lysander, they were…my friends.

We cleaned up our area and put out the fire when night fell upon us. I had fun this evening, I was able to speak to Lysander and I found out that Leigh and him were brothers. I also learned that Leigh knew my Uncle because My uncle was the manager there so it was all coming to pieces now. "Would you like us to walk you home?" Iris asks but I turn down the offer. "I don't live too far, but thank you anyways." I say and she says her goodbye, heading home with Castiel. _They're pretty close…_ "Zenique," I turn around to see Nathaniel. "Oh, Nathaniel. Ah, thank you for this party. It wasn't necessary, but I had a lot of fun." I smile and he gives a little chuckle. "I'm glad you did. I came to ask…if you needed any company on the way home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you with the foxes running about at night." He grins at me and I blush, feeling my cheeks get hot, "A-ah no it's fine, I' don't live to far. Th-thank you any-"

"_I_ will be accompanying her." I feel a presence behind me and my body freezes up. Nathaniel's expression goes calm and blank as he looks past me at the person who stands behind me. I turn my head and I see Lysander. He holds a formal and strong stance, looking straight at Nathaniel. They seem to clash with unspoken communications, but then I remembered the conversation I heard between the two earlier today…or…maybe it wasn't. _"What you're doing right now will get you killed"_

"Let's go." He grabs my wrist and he drags me off, "A-Ah, wait! I-I'll see you tomorrow, Nathaniel!" _I-I didn't agree with this!_ I wave to him and he returns the gesture._ Did something happen between the two?_ Lysander kept his grip on my wrist for a while. We were surrounded by the cherry blossom trees that didn't seem native here. It was a park and I noticed it was a quicker way to my street. "Lysander…y-you're hurting me." I say quietly and he stops and let my wrist go. "Excuse me." He speaks. He didn't say anything anymore as I rub my hand. "You were there…weren't you?" My heart stops and I look up at him in shock. "Wh-What are you-"

"No one of this time was supposed to know about it, but it seems you have." He slowly turns his body at me until I could only see his golden eye, but it was cold and heartless and glared into my soul. I stood my ground, even though I feared what he was about to say. "It _was_ you, was it not? This morning you came by the student council room to give Nathaniel a package. I knew your presence the moment the door slightly opened. You heard things you were not supposed to hear, because your time period lacks the knowledge and understanding of what will happen." He held his composure the entire time and I realized this wasn't the Lysander I met by the fountain a few days ago, the one who looked brightly at me when I handed his notebook back to him. _Who are you_? "I didn't hear a lot…" I say quietly, looking away to the ground. "I won't say a word to no one." It was quiet. The breeze touches the branches of the trees around us and cherry blossom petals fall between and around us. "I cannot allow you to let you walk around freely with what you heard on you, Zenique. I'm sorry." He completely turns his body to me and I refuse to look at him. I wasn't sure what to say to him, but whatever he was searching for…whatever he was trying hard to do to save whomever it is….I wanted to help. "I….If….." I meet his dueled colored eyes and I clench my hands into fists, "If you need help don't hesitate to ask, Lysander!" I almost shout but I keep myself in control, my face was flushed the entire time and i hesitated on my words. "I will always be around so you don't need to keep so much to yourself, if it bothers you please don't be afraid to speak to me, or anyone. I may not understand how you are, but will you allow me to at least?" He has a surprised expression and I swallow hard, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm…I'm sorry." I walk past him, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

_"Foolish child."_

I hear a distant voice and I stop, wiping around to Lysander, who seemed to have also heard that voice. "You cannot understand this boy." The sky suddenly turned a black color and the trees thrashed around violently. "Ah!" I held onto my jacket tightly, a hand on my hood to keep my hair from whipping around. I feel myself being lifted from the floor, as if someone somehow turned off gravity. "Zenique!" Lysander reaches to me and he grabs a hold of my arm, pulling me close to his body, covering my face from the strong wind.

All of a sudden there was a the ring of a bell and everything stopped.

The wind

The trees

The petals

They were all frozen….in time.


End file.
